False Love Turned True
by darisu-chan
Summary: They say there is a fine line between love and hate, and they have crossed it. Series of one-shots featuring Raku's and Chitoge's blossoming love.
1. Love at second sight

False Love Turned True

 **Disclaimer:** _Nisekoi_ belongs to Naoshi Komi. Nothing is mine.

 **Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back with more Nisekoi for you! This will be, as the summary says, a series of one-shots for the pairing RakuxChitoge (btw, what _is_ the ship's name? Ratoge?). The one-shots will be set in canon as well as in AU. I am also taking request, so if you want an idea for a one-shot, simply state it in a review or send me a PM. Well, that's all for today, guys. Hope you enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

 **Love at second sight**

 **Summary:** Raku doesn't love Chitoge at first, but that doesn't mean he'll never love her.

 **Warning:** Spoilers for current manga chapters.

* * *

The first time Ichijou Raku sees Kirisaki Chitoge he is too surprised to say or think anything. One moment he is calmly walking, and the next he is being kneed by a crazy girl that jumped out of nowhere. After recovering from the hit, Raku just wonders what happened, and thinks he will never see the girl again.

 _(He is gravely mistaken)._

* * *

When Raku sees Kirisaki next is in class. He is surprised ─scratch that, surprised is an understatement, he is more than shocked─ and reacts accordingly. The indignation at being so suddenly and shamelessly hit without an apology comes back with vengeance, and so, he screams at her. Soon, they are arguing with each other, until he dares to insult her, prompting the girl to punch him in the face.

 _(It is hatred at first sight)._

* * *

Their relationship certainly does not get easier from then on. From continuously searching for Raku's locket _(it is her fault he lost it, he claims),_ to finding out they have to fake being lovers, their animosity increases. Raku discovers Kirisaki is not that bad, yet he sometimes doubts they can even become friends. Though maybe they could get along eventually… well, sometimes. But Raku is willing to try if only to make their coexistence more bearable.

 _(Just for three years)._

* * *

Raku knows Chitoge is beautiful, anyone can see it. Yet, she is _not_ his type. Raku's type is shy, feminine and cute girls like Onodera, the ones that can become amazing wives. Chitoge is none of that. She is a stubborn, feisty and temperamental girl, who punches like a man and eats like a pig. She can't cook either. Raku really pities the man that eventually will have her. Chitoge is too much passion for someone like Raku. He prefers the tranquility of lakes rather than the powerful ocean. He soon decides he will never fall in love with her, even if his father suggests otherwise. For now, he will pretend in front of people. She will do the same. The status quo will continue.

 _(But not forever)._

* * *

Soon, and in a weird way, Raku finds himself attached to _Chitoge_. He cares for her, in a friendly way or even in the way one cares for an ally. He no longer hates her, though sometimes she really annoys him. Her presence is now more normal, expected even, and their dates are less awkward and run smoothly. Raku is getting used to spending his time with Chitoge and his new friends: Tsugumi, then Tachibana, Miyamoto, and of course, Onodera. Life could be easier without the pressures of being the son of a yakuza, of fake dating the daughter of a gangster, and all the trouble his new friends bring into his life, but at least he has someone that shares the same burden.

 _(They are in this together, after all)_.

* * *

Chitoge is his friend. That is how Raku can put it into words. The blonde beauty is one of his closest friends, even if they fight all the time. Theirs is a strange friendship for sure, but in their situation, it is ideal. It is not weird if Raku feels the need to protect her. That is what people do for friends, right? He is sure that, although she will never say it, Chitoge cares for him as well. It is not love, but caring is just as well, because they are friends, and that is all they will ever be, though they pretend to be otherwise.

 _(And yet, when her mother asks him his true feelings for Chitoge, he doubts)._

* * *

Lately, Raku has been questioning his relationship with Chitoge. He can't quite put his finger on it, but, somehow, it feels natural to be with her, and now he cannot picture his life without Chitoge in it. It is understandable that when he hears Chitoge has to return back to America, he is not happy about it. But why exactly is that? He does not know. Shuu also questions him, but it is not like he can answer truthfully just yet. It cannot be love, though, for he is in love with Onodera. Then, it must be something else. And, when finally the situation calms down and Chitoge is able to remain in Japan, he realizes something: Chitoge is important to him because she is his _best friend_ , because she is the one person that can really understand his situation. That answer satisfies him for the time being, though she gets mad at him. His carefree days can continue.

 _(Part of his soul is not calm, however)._

* * *

He is jealous. There is no other way to put it. Raku never asked for Chitoge to confide in him she likes someone, but her confession bothers him in a way he never thought was possible. He is jealous of this unknown guy Chitoge likes. He doesn't even need a face or a name to feel sick just by thinking Chitoge's heart belongs to someone. Why? He has already decided he does not like her, right? Or has he grown so accustomed to her he fears losing her presence? Is he really a scumbag who wants to monopolize everything? He now has to think very carefully about this. He cannot keep this path without understanding his own feelings as well as others' feelings. He thinks that Tachibana also deserves an answer… Yes, Raku will think about Tachibana, Onodera, and Chitoge until he knows how he feels…

 _(Though the answer was always obvious in hindsight)._

* * *

Things have calmed down and returned to normal. Or as normal as they can be. Raku has now rejected Yui-nee and Tachibana, and Tachibana has safely returned to Bonyari. Things go on, and he has time to think again. But, still, he cannot come up with his answer. He knows that, deep down, he is actually scared to find out, because his true feelings can jeopardize everything as it is. He doesn't want that.

 _(But things can't remain as they are)._

* * *

"Nee, Raku?" Chitoge says one day, when they are busy taking care of the school animals.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come to this new ramen shop with me tomorrow after school?" She asks innocently. Raku internally sighs.

"Only if you pay you're part. You always eat too much and I end up spending all my money." He realizes his mistake far too late. Chitoge is silent, and Raku waits for her to hit him.

Instead, she laughs. His heart stops beating. He remains silent.

"Of course I'll pay, bean sprout. It's not like it's a date."

 _(He wishes it were)._

* * *

They are eating ramen. Chitoge has already finished her third bowl while Raku is still in his first. So far, they haven't bickered, which is a new record for them. Conversation flows naturally, and even the silences between each slurp of ramen feel normal. They could get used to it forever. However, the atmosphere soon changes. Raku isn't sure why, maybe he said something funny, or maybe he did something stupid, but suddenly Chitoge is laughing, her laughter sounds like bells, and her cheeks turn red, and her eyes shine. Raku can't breathe, nor think. His heart beats faster than ever before, and his cheeks are as red as Chitoge's ribbon. He just stares at her, like he's having an epiphany. He has his answer.

 _(He loves her)._

Chitoge finishes laughing with a soft snort. _(Cute)._ And turns to look at him.

"Hey, you have something on your cheek."

"Wha─?"

He is startled when she leans down and gently touches his cheek with a napkin.

"There."

She returns to her seat like nothing happened. But the small smile on her lips and her blush give her away.

"Thanks." He smiles at her, making her blush even further.

"No problem."

 _(And maybe she loves him too)._


	2. Sick Day

False Love Turned True

 **Disclaimer:** _Nisekoi_ belongs to Naoshi Komi. Nothing is mine.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave me a review, put this story in their favorites and follow it! You guys are the best! Now, today's one-shot is one I had previously published in my failed attempt at uniting this fandom early this year, in something I called _Nisekoi Week_. I have deleted _Nisekoi Week 2015_ from FF, however, since the RakuxChitoge one-shot was pretty popular, I decided to put it in here so it's not lost forever, and you can re-read it, or read it for the first time.

As always, I'm open for any requests you have.

See you next week! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Sick Day**

 **Summary:** When Chitoge gets sick with the flu, Raku decides to stay all day with her.

* * *

When Tsugumi had told her she had a surprise for her, Chitoge genuinely thought it meant that Tsugumi had prepared her, her famous chicken soup ─which, let's be honest, was the most delicious dish in this world. She could have never imagined that her surprise consisted of Raku entering her room carrying chicken soup.

"Tsugumi told me you were sick, and also gave me this Western recipe for chicken soup. I hope you like it." The boy had said sheepishly, a small blush covering his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Chitoge could only stare at him wide eyed. As surprised as she was, however, she wasn't displeased with his visit, on the contrary, she was more than delighted that Raku had visited her. _Tsugumi, I owe you one_.

Chitoge hadn't realized she had remained quiet until Raku spoke again.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked her, putting the soup on her night table and sitting next to her on her bed.

"Better than during the night." She answered, taken aback by his sudden proximity.

Just then, she remembered that she probably looked like a mess right now, with a runny nose, red eyes, disheveled hair and wearing just her pajamas. Her cheeks turned a bright hue of red due to her embarrassment. Raku, who had been looking closely at his fake girlfriend, noticed her red cheeks.

Putting his hand on her forehead, he said, "I think you still have a light fever, since your cheeks are red."

Said action caused the girl to blush even more, and feel dizzy due to the excitement.

 _Damn you, bean sprout! Don't go putting your hand on a girl's forehead so suddenly!_

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Promise! I don't have a fever!" Chitoge yelled, taking off his hand from her forehead, and shaking her head continuously.

Raku had become aware of his earlier actions and blushed as well. Scratching his neck, he spoke again, "So what do you want to do, Chitoge?"

His question caught her off guard. "Eh?" _Why is he asking me what do I want to do? I can't do much in the state I am…_ However… she figured out that, just this once, she could take advantage of this situation. After all, if there was one thing Marika had proved to her was that Raku could never say no to an ill girl.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry…" She said with a small smile on her head.

 _Of course she is!_ Her fake boyfriend sweat-dropped, but was slightly happy to note she seemed healthier than he thought she would be. "Okay, let me pass you the chicken soup." He said, reaching for said soup.

"Actually, could you feed it to me?" She asked in such a soft voice that Raku had barely heard her, and yet he had heard enough.

"Eh?!" He screamed and almost dropped the soup. "W-why do you need me to do something like that?!" He stuttered, pointing at her with a shocked expression on his face.

Chitoge almost smiled. _Typical Raku reaction_. She thought that maybe she should smile sweetly at him, but disregarded the idea for that would scare him further. She decided to act like her usual tsundere self instead.

"And what is wrong with feeding your sick _girlfriend_?" The girl emphasized the last part, daring Raku to deny she was his girlfriend while he was at her house, filled with gangsters who would defend their precious ojou's honor to the very end.

"Fine." He begrudgingly accepted and took the soup in his hands.

Raku fed Chitoge in silence, neither saying a word. Both had matching red cheeks due to their situation. If someone were to walk in on them, they would certainly think they were a couple indeed. Chitoge then wondered if, had they been going out for real, Raku would have fed her, and do all kinds of romantic stuff for her. She also wondered if she would be able to freely show her affection for him.

"All done now!" Raku exclaimed once the soup was gone. His words took her back to Earth.

"It was good, Raku. Not as good as Tsugumi's, but still pretty great. Thank you!" Chitoge smiled sweetly at the boy, who smiled back.

"Well, Tsugumi did say this soup could help you get better, so I gave it a shot. I'm glad you liked it."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Chitoge couldn't help but think that, were they actually dating, it would have been normal for them to sit side by side quietly, just enjoying each other's company.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Raku broke the silence once again.

"I don't know. What am I supposed to do if I can't get up from my bed?" She wondered out loud. Raku looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm the master of board games!" He announced, rather proud of such a simple and silly thing. He then proceeded to take out from his backpack several different board games. "I brought Uno, cards, chess, backgammon, and shogi!"

Chitoge looked at all the games with surprise. _How could they possibly have fitted on his small backpack?!_

"So which one do you wanna play first?"

They decided to play Uno first, since Chitoge was more familiar with this game than the others. Chitoge ended up winning five times, while Raku just won one round. Eventually, they played poker and backgammon, but the girl had enough while playing chess.

"Raku, this is so boring, let's play something else!"

They decided to play with Chitoge's videogames, though she soon discovered Raku sucked at all of them. Finally, Chitoge took out her old fairytale book, and translated some passages into Japanese for Raku to understand.

"And so the prince kissed Sleeping Beauty and she woke up from her slumber… Raku?"

The boy had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Chitoge shook her head and smiled. He was incredibly cute when he was sleeping. Looking at her window, she discovered it was nighttime already, and that Raku had practically spent the entire day with her.

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered softly, playing with his hair. Just then the boy woke up. A few minutes later, Raku decided to go back home, and they said goodbye.

Chitoge fell asleep with a smile on her lips. Being sick had been better than she had expected, for the boy that she loved had taken care of her.

The next day, Chitoge felt much better, so she decided to go back to school that day. When she arrived, most of her friends were excited to see that she was cured, but the girl was only interested in one person. Looking towards their seats, she found Raku already there, sporting what looked like a runny nose. Chitoge sighed. The idiot had caught her flu while taking care of her. _Well_ , Chitoge thought, _I guess this means I'll be the one taking care of him this time around._

* * *

 **Reviews**

 _Nisekoi Week 2015_

 **Guest:** thank you for your review and for keeping my hopes up. Even if _Nisekoi Week_ didn't work out, I didn't get discouraged and wrote this fanfiction instead. I hope you can read it.

 **eLf:** in the original Nisekoi Week every pairing was going to get just one story, but it didn't attract much attention. However, now I have posted this fanfiction that will be exclusively about RakuxChitoge, I hope you get the chance to read it. And yeah, maybe the part in which Chitoge is playing with Raku's hair is a little OOC, but meh, I liked it anyways :) Thank you so much for your review!

 _False Love Turned True_

 **HoneySama:** I'm glad you liked it! And here's more RakuxChitoge for you!


	3. Newlyweds

**Disclaimer:** _Nisekoi_ belongs to Naoshi Komi. Nothing is mine.

 **Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! First of all I want to apologize for not updating in months, I have no excuses but to say I was busy with college, and then Christmas came and with it, all my family, so these couple of months have been hectic. But thankfully, I'm back! Now, I had planned to, eventually, write today's one-shot. However, since the newest OVA was pretty disappointing for us RakuxChitoge shippers, I decided to write this one-shot right now to heal our hearts. Also, it seems we won't be getting any RakuxChitoge for a while in the manga, so I'll be updating, hopefully, every week.

Now, I want to thank everyone who has put this fanfic in their favorites, follows and has reviewed it. You guys rock! As always, if you have any requests you can message me here or in tumblr. My tumblr is darisuchan . tumblr . com

Hope you enjoy this one-shot, and see you next week!

* * *

 **Newlyweds**

 **Summary:** A snippet into Raku's and Chitoge's future domestic life.

 **Warning:** Mid-spoiler if you didn't watch the fourth OVA.

* * *

Raku was incredibly happy when he finally arrived home. Life as a civil servant was more tiring than what he had thought when he was still in high school, but it was worth it. With a merry step he walked the stars until he reached his apartment. When they got engaged, Chitoge and Raku decided to live by themselves so they could escape their overbearing families. Shortly before their wedding date, they found a cozy apartment with two bedrooms at a reasonable price, and they instantly rented it. Six months from then, they were happily living in their small apartment, calling it home.

"Tadaima!" He exclaimed the moment he entered, expecting his wife to receive him with a kiss. But she was not there. He sighed and closed the door, thinking perhaps she wasn't home yet. _Though Chitoge told me she'd get home early today._

"Meow." His musings were interrupted by a blue-eyed white kitten.

"Oh, hey there, Hoshi! You came here to receive daddy, right?" Raku instantly picked up the cat, so he could cradle him in his arms.

A month ago, Chitoge mentioned that, since they were not planning on having kids anytime soon, they should adopt a pet. Raku said that they could on the condition that they didn't adopt a dog, while Chitoge vehemently agreed. Raku still had nightmares about that horrifying dream he had had when he was younger.

The married couple decided that their best option was a cat, so they went to a local shelter and found the cutest kitten. He was barely two months old, with white fur, except on his tail, which had yellow stripes, and the biggest blue eyes they had ever seen. Immediately they knew that that was their cat, and so they adopted him. Chitoge suggested naming him Hoshi, since his eyes shone like stars. It was after a few weeks of bringing him home that Raku realized Hoshi's eyes kinda looked like Chitoge's, which made him think that, truly, it was like the cat was their son from another species.

"Okairi, _Darling_!" Chitoge came out of their bedroom, and greeted her husband. Raku noticed that she had been half way through changing because she was wearing a different blouse than the one she had been wearing that morning.

Chitoge stood in front of him, and gently pecked his lips. Raku happily responded and kissed her more deeply. Hoshi protested since he was being crushed by his owners.

"Oops, sorry Hoshi." Chitoge giggled, then took the kitten and placed him on the floor. Next, she, once again, turned to look at her husband. "How was work?"

"Tiring. I'm happy to be home." He answered honestly. "How was your day, _Honey_?"

Chitoge sighed. "Equally as tiring. I don't know how my mom manages to do it without rest. It's a good thing I could get out of work early."

Raku smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now we get to rest."

Chitoge nodded and started walking towards their bedroom. "Well, I'm gonna change. I'll be right back." She said.

Raku instantly went in with her, but Chitoge stopped him midway. "Meanwhile you should check on our dinner, before it burns." She then closed the door.

Raku rolled his eyes. They had been together for eight years, ten if you counted the period in which they fake-dated, and been married for six months, so he had seen Chitoge naked plenty of times. However, Chitoge remained prudish and there were times she didn't let him see her get changed. That, or she knew that, if she did let him, they weren't going to leave their bedroom in a long while.

Annoyed, he walked towards the kitchen and checked the dinner. Even if Chitoge had gotten significantly getter at cooking than when he first met her, Raku was still weary of her food, and checked it before Chitoge could accidentally poison herself. Thankfully, tonight's dinner was looking great, Raku decided.

"Is the food ready?" Chitoge asked, now wearing jeans, with her hair out if the tight bun she had on before.

"Almost, give it ten minutes. Meanwhile, I'll go change."

"Okay."

Raku took off his suit and copied Chitoge, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. After changing his clothes, he served Hoshi his dinner, which the kitten readily started eating.

"My, you're a glutton." He sweat dropped as he saw Hoshi eat. He definitely resembled Chitoge.

"Dinner's read!" When he heard those words, his stomach rumbled. Guess Hoshi was not the only one hungry.

"Coming."

Once he arrived to their small dining room, Chitoge had already served dinner. He smiled, and they sat down to eat. During dinner they mainly talked about what they had done at work or funny anecdotes of the day. Raku was happy to say that, even if they had been together for many years, the easiness he felt with Chitoge still remained, as well as the butterflies he had whenever he saw her laughing.

"By the way, Raku, I've already prepared the bathroom, so you can take a bath after dinner if you want." She said nonchalantly, as she dried the dishes Raku was washing.

"Oh? Sounds nice. Would you care to join me?" He asked devilishly, making Chitoge blush. He smirked at that.

"How can you say such dirty things with a straight face?!" She exclaimed, shaking her head at her husband.

"Relax, Chitoge. We're married, remember? Besides, I didn't hear you complain last night when you _screamed_ my name."

Outraged, Chitoge tried to complain, but she could merely sputter, turning as red as the ribbon she used to wear.

"I sure hope the neighbors didn't hear you. What would they think?" Raku kept talking, enjoying how mortified Chitoge looked.

"You're such a pervert, _bean sprout_." She complained, using the old nickname she had given him when they first met. Then she smiled. "But if you insist, I'll bathe with you."

Raku hooted, and took Chitoge in his arms, rushing towards the bathroom, as his wife giggled. Some might say he was needy, but how could anyone blame him? He had a hot wife after all, a wife that _definitely_ didn't look like a gorilla.

* * *

Okay, so heres' the meaning of some Japanese words mentioned this chapter. "Tadaima" means "I'm home", while "Okairi" means "Welcome back". "Hoshi" means "star."

* * *

 **Reviews**

Honeysama: I agree that when Chitoge and Raku get together it must be very clear and definite. Next one-shot will be a "confessing" story. Thanks for reviewing!

sl: Thanks for your kind words. I'm very happy that you like my writing. Hope more people read and enjoy this fanfic too. I hope you enjoy this one-shot as well!


	4. Movies

**Disclaimer:** _Nisekoi_ belongs to Naoshi Komi. Nothing is mine.

 **Author's Note:** As promised, here is this week's one-shot. I had planned to write this one since November, but since I didn't have the time for two months, I just wrote it. This one, for manga readers, is set before the Marica arc, for anime watchers, don't worry, they're not spoilers at all. I really hope you enjoy it!

By the way, I was thinking on writing a Valentine Day themed one-shot, what do you think about that?

As always, if you have any request you can send it to me via a review or a private message.

See you next week!

* * *

 **Movies**

 **Summary:** Raku knew watching that movie was a bad idea

* * *

From the moment Tachibana suggested the movie, Raku knew it was a bad idea.

This outing was supposed to be a get-together between his group of friends. Everyone had come: Shuu, Chitoge, Onodera, Miyamoto, Tachiba and even Tsugumi. Raku had thought it would be like their usual outings, everybody having fun. But this time he was sure not everyone would enjoy the movie.

Once they had all arrived to the cinema, Marika had suggested one particular movie. "I want to watch this movie so badly. It seems interesting, don't you think so, Raku-sama?" She fluttered her eyes at him, while pointing at a poster.

If the title of the movie _Haunting in Tokyo_ and the gory poster were not enough for him to think that the movie was not appropriate, certainly the look Tachibana was giving him told him they should watch another movie. "Hey guys, I don't─"

"Splendid idea, Marika-chan!" Shuu interrupting his friend, smiling brightly. "It's the type of movie you want to watch sitting _close_ to someone, right, Ruri-chan?" Said girl slapped Maiko straight in his face at his suggestion.

Ruri quickly composed herself and said, "It is actually not a bad idea. Especially about the part of sitting close to someone, nee, _Kosaki_?"

Onodera blushed brightly at the last remark. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ruri-chan." She stuttered and mentally prayed that no one had noticed her flustered state.

"Then it is decided!" Shuu exclaimed. "Seishirou-chan, if you're afraid you can hug me all you want." He wiggled his eyebrows at Tsugumi, who immediately became angry.

"The only thing I want to do with you is punch you in the face!" She yelled, raising her fist.

"You don't have to be so cruel, Seishirou-chan…" He pouted.

Meanwhile, Raku silently watched his friends' antics, a sweat-drop falling from his forehead.

"You guys…" He muttered, as he found himself completely ignored by them.

Since they all ignored Raku's protests, they chose to watch _Haunting in Tokyo_ , which, to their luck or misfortune, was about to start. As they went to buy the tickets, Marika linked Raku's arm with hers. "If I get scared, promise you will hold me?" She asked him so sweetly he blushed.

"Etto… Tachibana I…"

"Of course _Darling_ won't hold you, he will hold _me_ , right Raku?" Chitoge intervened, taking Raku's other arm.

"Yeah, sorry Tachibana, but Chitoge is my girlfriend after all." He answered. Raku hated lying but it was the only way to keep Marika's unwanted advances at bay.

"We'll see about that." She said, before going to buy her ticket.

Once Marika was out of ear-shot, Raku turned to Chitoge. "Are you sure you're alright about this?" He asked her, worried about her.

His fake girlfriend simply scoffed. "Of course I'm alright with the movie. I'm not a weak bean sprout like you."

Raku ignored the blatant insult she threw his way, and continued pressing her. "But it is a ho─"

"I already know what type of movie it is! If I wasn't sure I wouldn't watch it. Now go and pay for our tickets!" She bossed him around like always, though Raku was sure it was due to her nerves. Raku sighed. It was obvious she was anxious about watching a horror movie, though she remained adamant on pretending otherwise.

"It's not like this is a date or anything…" He complained, though he paid for the tickets anyway.

Once inside the theater, Raku managed to sit close to the exit, in the event he'd need leave with Chitoge. Next to him sat Chitoge, looking quite smug for having beat Marika to the seat next to Raku. Marika sat grumpily next to Chitoge, complaining that she wanted to sit next to her "Raku-sama". Right next to Marika, was Kosaki, and next to her, Ruri. Between Ruri and Tsugumi, Shuu was sitting.

"I'm so lucky to be sitting next to such beauties!" Maiko exclaimed but was quickly silenced by both girls punching him.

"Are you sure you're alright? We can still leave." Raku asked Chitoge one more time before the movie started.

"Relax, Raku. I'm fine. I can take this." She answered, but her argument was unconvincing for she shivered when the lights went off.

The reason Raku was so worried about Chitoge watching this movie was because it was a _horror_ movie they were going to watch. Chitoge was scared of dark places and thunder, so he thought his fake girlfriend wouldn't be able to watch the whole movie without suffering a panic attack.

The movie was a typical haunted house story, with a set of ghosts and gory scenes. It was a bit cliché, but gruesome enough to scare the audience. Ten minutes into the movie and Chitoge was already trembling. Another ten minutes passed by and she had screamed twice. By the half hour Chitoge was already sitting on Raku's lap. Raku was embarrassed by the position, but he was more worried about Chitoge. Any minute now and she would start crying. When fifteen more minutes had passed by, Raku couldn't take Chitoge suffering anymore. She took her hand and led her to the exit. Their friends didn't notice for they were too engrossed by the movie.

Once outside, he let Chitoge sit down, still holding her hand. After she had significantly calmed down, he started speaking.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She looked at him with tears still in her eyes. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Thank you."

Raku blushed when she smiled at him. Feeling awkward, he started scratching his neck. "It was nothing. I'm glad you're feeling better now."

After some moments of silence, he spoke again. "Hey, wanna go to the arcade? It'd be my treat."

That suggestion surprised Chitoge. "Huh?"

"Let's go to the arcade! You don't want to watch that movie anymore, and neither do I. So let's have fun while the others finish watching the movie. I mean… if you want." He finished lamely after he noticed he had been talking too animatedly to be considered normal.

Unknown to him, his words had melted Chitoge's heart. She nodded and took his hand, guiding him to the arcade. Her fears were forgotten and she smiled wholeheartedly. Raku entwined their fingers. He liked it when Chitoge smiled, and even more if he was the cause of it.

Omake

"I can't believe Ichijou Raku took Ojou away, and we didn't notice!" Tsugumi exclaimed.

"Well, Chitoge-chan doesn't really like this type of movies." Kosaki commented.

Next to her, Marika was muttering angrily about why it didn't occur to her to fake being scared, so Raku would whisk her away from the movie theater.

"He did text me saying they were going to the arcade." Shuu said, shrugging.

"And why didn't you tell us?!" Tsugumi yelled at him, clearly angry because Maiko hadn't shared that piece of information.

"Oh, but how could I have done that when I had two beauties clinging on me!" Shuu said with a cat-like expression on his face.

"What?!" Tsugumi and Ruri screamed at the same time.

"Oh, yes you two did! And I have proof!" He said and took out his phone. He showed them a picture of both girls putting their heads on his shoulder.

Truthfully, Tsugumi had thought the movie was boring and had fallen asleep, unknowingly putting her head on Shuu's shoulder. Meanwhile, during some scenes Ruri had actually been scared and she did cling to Maiko. However, not even in a million years would she admit to having done that.

Needless to say, the four remaining girls went home, leaving behind a pummeled Maiko Shuu on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first time I have written Tsugumi, Shuu, Marika and Ruri. Even if their role in this story was minimal, I hope I got them in character.


	5. Majikoi

**Disclaimer:** _Nisekoi_ belongs to Naoshi Komi. Nothing is mine.

 **Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! Here's a new one-shot just for you. I was suppposed to upload a new one last week, but, besides having a hectic week,, I thought I'd just put here my Valentine's Day one-shot. Now, it is not Valentine-themed, but it's very cheesy. Now, this was a suggestion from **Honeysama** , I hope it meets your expectations. I hope you all enjoy it and see you soon!

Thansk everyone for following, reviewing, and putting this story in their favorites, you guys rock!

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

* * *

 **Majikoi (True Love)**

 **Summary:** In which Raku realizes who he truly loves.

 **Warning:** Spoilers if you are not up-to-day with the manga

* * *

"The course of true love never did run smooth." _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ Act 1, scene 1.

* * *

Since he figured out he loved Chitoge in such an uneventful way, Raku thought that when he decided which girl he truly loved it would be different. Perhaps one of them would move away, or start dating another guy, worst case scenario her life would be in danger and that would be when Ichijou Raku's fickle heart would understand which one is his true love. But, of course it didn't happen that way.

It had been a normal day at school, and as so, it had ended the same way, or so Raku had thought. He had been putting his shoes inside his locker when he happened to overhear a conversation Chitoge and Onodera were having. He hadn't been paying attention though, he had been transfixed at how beautiful both girls looked talking animatedly. They were beautiful, smart, kind, and simply amazing. They both could do so much better than him. That very thought depressed him, but he heard something that made him perk up immediately. Chitoge and Onodera started laughing, but it was Chitoge's laugh which had transfixed him.

Sure, he had heard her laugh countless of times before, and in different ways. So far, Raku had heard Chitoge giggle, snicker, chuckle, cackle, and laugh so hard tears had fallen down her face and she had had to clutch her belly. This time, however, it had been much different, and not because he had noticed she looked beautiful when she laughed ─she was beautiful even when she was making awkward faces, a fact he knew more than anyone─ but because a single thought had crossed his mind in that exact moment. _I'd give anything to keep her laughing and smiling every day of her life._ He stopped in his tracks and he blushed, hard. It suddenly made sense to him. It was Chitoge whom he wanted to make happy. It was Chitoge whom he always helped, sometimes even going out of his way to do so. To put it simply, it was Chitoge whom he truly loved, and the girl he wanted to date.

It was then that the world stopped moving for Raku, and started moving all over again with a new found purpose. It was then, also, when Chitoge noticed he was there, and addressed him.

"Hey Raku, do you wanna go play videogames at my house today?"

The very sound of her voice did funny things to him, and all he wanted to do was kiss the living daylights out of her, but he couldn't do that. In fact, what he should be doing is going back to his place and call Shuu for advice. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

"I-I'm sorry _Honey_ , but I need to do my homework, I've been procrastinating all week! Hehe." He scratched his head, cursing himself internally for stuttering.

"Oh, that's bad." She simply said, staring at him. Good God, he was acting too awkward and was even blushing!

"Yeah, it's bad. Well, I gotta go. Bye!" And with that, he bolted out of the room, missing the way Chitoge and Onodera were looking at him.

Once he arrived safely at home, he immediately called Shuu.

"Yo, Raku, what's up?" His best friend greeted him, sounding cheerfully.

"I need your help." Raku went straight to the point.

"Is that so? About what?" Shuu asked, curiously.

"I figured out that the girl I love most is Chitoge." He blurted.

The other line was silent for a while until Shuu spoke again.

"See you in ten at our usual place." With that, he hung up.

* * *

They were at their usual spot, the river bank. They had discovered that was a good place to talk during their middle school days, and ever since it had been their go-to place to discuss their problems. It was a safe place, in which only Raku and Shuu existed. There secrets were told, and promises were made without anyone listening. It was there where Raku told his best friend about what he had discovered that day.

"So that's how it happened." Raku finished retelling his story. "What do you think?"

"Can I be honest with you?" Shuu said seriously.

"Of course you can."

"I've always known that Kirisaki-san's the one you truly love." Shuu said, making his friend gasp.

"What do you mean by 'always'?"

"It has been some time since I connected the dots. Like a year ago, if not even longer than that, I realized you were falling in love with Kirisaki-san, even though you hadn't realized it yet. And when you told me you loved Onodera-san as well as Kirisaki-san, but that you wanted to think which one you wanted to be with, I knew right away that you were going to choose Kirisaki-san."

It was an understatement to say Raku was surprised, he was beyond amazed. He had always been sure that Shuu was one of the few people who knew him completely, but to think that Shuu could even read his feelings better than himself was both amazing and a bit sad.

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" Raku said dejectedly.

"I don't think everyone has realized it, but it's obvious to me, since I've known you for a long time. Besides, you're always talking about Kirisaki-san and getting worried about her. It's kinda adorable how much she means to you." Hearing those words made Raku turn pink.

"Well, what am I going to do now?" Raku asked.

"Confess, of course!"

"Like, right away?"

"What are you waiting for?" Shuu asked when he saw Raku's panicked expression. "I thought you wanted to be her boyfriend?"

The boy scratched his neck. "It's not that I don't want to tell her my feelings, but I have to think about hers too. She likes someone else, y'know?"

"Have you ever thought that the person she likes might be you?" Shuu said, trying to push his best friend in the right direction.

Raku nodded, thinking about Chitoge's description of the guy she likes. It seemed like she was describing him, but maybe that was just wistful thinking. "I have… but what are the chances she actually likes me, let alone loves me?"

"Let me tell you something, there is no other guy Kirisaki-san is close too. Along Seishirou-chan and Onodera-san, you're one of her close friends, if not the closest. If you fell in love with her, it seems logical to think she'd fall in love with you too, don't you think?"

Raku wished that was the truth. He had always been afraid of not having returned his feelings, that was one of the reasons why he never confessed to Onodera, but he realized he had to be brave. Their fake relationship would soon end, and he didn't want to lose Chitoge. He was going to bargain everything to confess his feelings. It was the only way to know for sure how she feels about it.

"I will confess to her." Raku proclaimed, more to himself than to his companion.

"Yeah, you go, Raku!" Shuu exclaimed, happy to see his friend so decided, and knowing his feelings would be returned.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Shuu."

"No prob. I know you'd do the same for me."

Both smiled and high fived each other.

"So now, let me tell you, you have great taste in women. Kirisaki-san is babe!"

"Shuu!"

* * *

Though he had told Shuu he would confess to Chitoge, it was easier said than done. He wanted to, of course, but he hadn't found the right time to do it. Besides, he was so nervous he had started acting awkward yet again around Chitoge. Raku was sure that everyone in his classroom had noticed his behavior. Chitoge would be next, she couldn't be _that_ oblivious. He prayed she didn't notice until he got the nerve to confess.

But, as always, his prayers weren't answered. Once they were alone taking care of the school's animals as was their duty, Chitoge started questioning him about his weird behavior.

"Nee, Raku?"

"Ye-yeah?" He stuttered. He really needed to stop that habit.

"What's up with you?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"What?" He tried to play dumb, though he knew he wasn't doing a good job about it.

"You! Your behavior! You've been acting weird this whole week and I was wondering if something had happened to you. Are you alright?" Chitoge said, turning to look at him. Raku was touched that she was concerned about him. This proved she actually cared about him.

 _This is now or never_. Raku thought, deciding in the spur of the moment it was time to confess. "Well, you see, etto, I like a girl!" He blurted out, surprising Chitoge who whispered "Eh?"

"What, when did this happen?" She exclaimed.

"Well, I came to terms with my feelings recently, so that's why I've been acting weird." He explained.

"Oh. But then… that would mean she's in our class or at least in our school, right?" She asked, suddenly looking hopeful. That made Raku glad.

"Yeah, she's in our class." He blushed when he saw Chitoge blushing.

"So, can I ask how is she like?"

"Well… she's beautiful, there's no doubt about it, but she's also very smart, and kind, and funny. She makes me smile when I'm feeling down. She always has my back, and, even though sometimes she acts like she doesn't care, I know she actually does. In short, she's my best friend." He said, hoping Chitoge took the hint.

But by the dejected look she had, Raku quickly realized she hadn't. "She sounds amazing, no wonder you look so smitten. So… are you planning to confess soon?" She tried to sound happy, yet Raku knew it was fake. His heart started beating faster.

"Yeah…"

"Oh…so, can I ask who is she?" Chitoge thought about all the girls in her class, wondering who had stole Raku's heart. _Maybe it's Kosaki-chan, she looks like his type_.

Raku couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell her. "It's you."

The wind blew around them, as they stared at each other.

Chitoge soon turned bright red. "What?"

Raku stepped forward and grabbed Chitoge's hands. "I like you… No, that's not right, I love you, Chitoge!" He confessed, taking in all the expressions she was making, from surprise, to disbelief, to happiness. "I didn't always know it, but now I'm sure, I'm in love with you, and I want to be your boyfriend for real this time. So, what do you say, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He but whispered the end, feeling shy all of a sudden after being so bold.

Chitoge smiled brightly, and hugged Raku. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend, silly. I love you, Raku."

He returned the hug, and pulled his now real girlfriend to him. "That's great. I'm so happy." He pressed kisses to her head.

Chitoge giggled. "You had me worried there for a sec, though."

"My bad, I didn't know how to confess, but I'm glad of the outcome."

"Me too." She smiled.

Suddenly, then leaned in and kissed each other for the first time.

All was bliss around them, for even nature knew they had found true love.

* * *

 **A/N:** So HoneySama asked for a one-shot in which Chitoge and Raku get together, but I decided that, besides the confession, I decided to add Raku realizing the one he truly likes is Chitoge (I'm tired of waiting) and a first kiss. Hope you liked it!


	6. I'll Never Be Her

**Disclaimer:** Nisekoi belongs to Naoshi Komi. Nothing is mine.

 **Author's Note:** Hey! It's been such a long time, but graduating from college was very tough the last semester, and also I didn't have the inspiration to keep writing, but I'm back. Now, due to the manga's recent events, I will be uploading one-shots about the events, that are slight retellings of the events or my take on the future chapters. This is the first one of three, so expect more this week, hopefully before the raws of next chapter are out.

As always, I'm very grateful for those who have read, reviewed, and put in their favorites this fanfiction. You guys rock!

See you next time!

* * *

 **I'll Never Be Her**

 **Summary:** Chitoge's feelings after finding out she's not the promised girl.

 **Warning:** Spoilers for chapter 222 to chapter 224.

* * *

 _"All alone I watch you watch her…_

 _She is the only thing you ever see_

 _How is it you'll never notice_

 _That you are slowly killing me?"_

 _GNash "I Hate U, I Love U"_

* * *

It's gone. Her last chance has disappeared, flown away by the wind. Chitoge realizes that, in reality, she had deluded herself, only for the hope her heart still held. She had never truly had a chance, at all. She had clung to some imaginary hope. Chitoge should have just given up, because there are some things not even the past can change. But she hadn't listened, and she had gone to that place from that time, only to discover nothing she did would matter. Because, from the moment they all first met all those years ago, to this point in time, her fate had already been sealed. Raku loves Kosaki-chan, and that has always been the truth. Since they were children, they have always been drawn to each other. It's almost like destiny, isn't?

 _I'm just a fake… I'm nothing but a fake… his fake girlfriend, his fake promised girl._

Destiny is such a funny and fickle thing. To make them meet again as teenagers, for the same events to unravel over again. For her to overhear one more time about their mutual feelings. It wasn't fair to her. But life's not fair, is it? So she runs, because that's all Chitoge is good for. Running away instead of facing the facts, running away so she won't face them, running away from her friends, her pain, and that love that has almost destroyed her.

She thinks that she should have realized this earlier. If Chitoge weren't so oblivious all the time, she would have realized their feelings from the moment she met them both. But she hadn't. In hindsight, it was obvious. Kosaki is, after all, the perfect representation of everything Raku admires in girls: kind, cute, feminine, and soft-spoken. Why wouldn't he like her? They are perfect for each other. The prince and his princess. Chitoge had no place in this fairytale. If she had known Raku liked someone else from the beginning, she wouldn't have fallen in love with him. But that, perhaps, is wistful thinking. Maybe her fate has always been to love him but never to have him. A cruel destiny, if you ask her. As if she, and Marika and Yui-san had all been cursed with unrequited love.

So she keeps running, escaping her fate. Or so she would have done if the most unexpected person hadn't intervened, Marika, her self-proclaimed rival.

"Ye gotta go back, righ' now!" The sickly girl exclaims, startling Chitoge, as she puts her hands on Chitoge's shoulders.

She doesn't understand anything anymore. Marika is right, she's weak-willed, not like her friend at all, who fought with all she had even when she knew she hadn't had a chance. She wishes she had that kind of strength, and wouldn't have run away pathetically. But what she doesn't get is why Marika is being so insisting on her going back. Surely Raku would be better off without her. With their fake relationship gone, he'd be able to freely pursue Kosaki-chan, and he'd be freed of her. He doesn't think anything about her, and why would he, if he has always had eyes for one girl only?

"Ah geez, I'd really been thinkin' that it migh' be something like this, but this's just ridiculous! How stupid d'ye have t'be fer this to happen!" The other girl keeps ranting, and Chitoge starts getting a little worried.

"Marika? What's wrong?!"

"Go back! Ye gotta go back and see Raku-sama! Ye don't understand a single thing 'bout Raku-sama… not a single thing!" Chitoge can see it clearly now, the desperation behind Marika's eyes, and a pain that is similar to her own. "You…Kirisaki-san! Ye're jus' about t'be able t'change something that I, no matter how much I tried, wasn't able t'change… Finally! But ye're sayin' ye're gonna give because'a something this stupid! Don't be ridiculous!"

 _What's going on?_ Chitoge thinks as she watches her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Argh, why do I have to spell it out like this?! You really piss me off!" Marika's voice starts trembling, as well as all her body. Chitoge can feel the trembles from her hands on her shoulders. "Are ye really okay with this? With it endin' like this, without tryin' anything? Ye've liked him all this time, right? Ye know that ye'll regret it fer sure if ye don't tell him, don't you?"

Marika's right. She's not happy about it, but she's not willing to confess just to get rejected just yet. She believes her heart won't be able to take it if she hears it directly from Raku's mouth. But, yet again, her rival and friend, is able to move her heart.

"I told him! So many times…" Marika says, her voice breaking, and tears pooling in her eyes. "I knew what the answer'd be. But I put it into words…said it out loud! I told him m'self!" Everything she said was true. Chitoge knew that Marika was the only one who had tried her utmost, and she still had failed.

"Have ye been honest with Raku-sama even once?! Was that all yer feelings fer Raku-sama add up to?! At least at the very end ye gotta be honest with yourself!" Her words strike a chord on Chitoge's heart. "If ye truly like him, then don't pretend as if it has never happened!"

For a moment she's breathless. She doesn't want to pretend it has never happened…everything about liking him. All their memories together play out inside her mind like a movie, and she can feel it, burning inside her, like a fire that cannot be extinguished, her love for him, radiating and undying. That gives her all the resolve she needs.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." She hugs Marika, thanking her for giving her the strength she had lacked until then. She makes a mental note to talk with Marika once the whole ordeal is over. And with that, she sets off.

She runs and runs with all her might, wanting to reach that place just in time to meet Raku there. She can't pretend she never felt something for him, can't pretend that she's glad she met him, and liked him. Because, so what if Raku has only ever had eyes for Kosaki-chan? So what if her feelings are unrequited? What she feels in her heart, all that pain, is real and it is hers.

Chitoge looks at her screensaver, at the picture they took at the photo booth. Her heart does not waver. She loves Raku, and there have been times that she has hated him and the feelings she has for him, but that doesn't matter anymore. She will _never_ be Kosaki. She will never be the perfect housewife, or kind, or feminine. She is a storm, a raging fire that can never be stopped. She is not Kosaki, and she will never be, but that doesn't mean these feelings are real.

Chitoge will confess, and she will bear the rejection as best as she can. She's not Kosaki, that's her mantra. But she's Chitoge, and Chitoge _never_ gives up.

* * *

 **A/N:** I used Tsurezure Scans's translations.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Guest:** Well, it didn't exactly go as I wrote in the manga, but I wasn't that far off. Thanks for the review!


	7. Haven't Had Enough

**Disclaimer:** Nisekoi belongs to Naoshi Komi. Nothing is mine.

 **Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back with another one-shot, retelling chapter 227. There's going to be another one this Tuesday before the big finale of Nisekoi. Obviously, after it ends, I'll be writing more fanfiction about Chitoge and Raku, so stay tuned. As always, thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and putting this story in their favorites this.

See you next time!

P. S. The title for this one-shot comes from the Mariana's Trench "Haven't Had Enough." This song always makes me think about Chitoge and Raku, so listen to it while reading this story.

It's gone. Her last chance has disappeared, flown away by the wind. Chitoge realizes that, in reality, she had deluded herself, only for the hope her heart still held. She had nev

* * *

 **Haven't Had Enough**

 **Summary:** Chitoge thinks she's not right for Raku. He begs to differ.

 **Warning:** Spoilers for chapter 227.

* * *

 _"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting_

 _You and I might just be the best thing."_

Mariana's Trench "Haven't Had Enough"

* * *

Raku finally sees her, standing next to the rock that held so many memories for him. "Yo! I found you."

"Yeah." Chitoge answers, not once turning towards him. The wind sways her hair, and the hem of her dress.

Raku feels awkward. He didn't come all the way here just for Chitoge to ignore him so pointedly. However, now that he's actually here, he has nothing to say. Or rather, he doesn't know how to confront her.

"I thought that I'd have a lot to ask you when I found you. But, nothing's really coming to mind…" He scratches his cheeks as he says this, feeling uncomfortable with the atmosphere around them.

"Yeah… same here…" The girl says and quiets again. The silence is deafening around them, until… "Hey, Raku." That catches his attention. "I like you."

He stares at her back, dumbfounded. Did she just confess?

"I've liked you for a long time now. I first realized it during the culture festival during our first year. But you like Kosaki-chan, right?" Something in Raku's mind clicks, and, before she tells him herself, everything becomes clear to him now. "A while back, I overheard you and Maiko-kun talking about it. So because of that… I ran away. I'm really sorry… for causing so much trouble. But thanks to this, I was able to come here and I've….remembered everything that happened ten years ago."

Raku listens and takes in everything, without interrupting her. He realizes there's so many things she wants to get off her chest.

"I wasn't the girl you made the promise with. That was Kosaki-chan. So you see, I'm finally able to give up on you now." That part stings a little in his heart. Yet, he waits patiently. This is not the end. "But I wanted to properly tell you that I liked you… I'm sorry… that I always just do whatever I want… I'm really sorry…"

"I see…" He whispers. _This is now or never._ "Just now… Onodera confessed to me. And I rejected her." Because his head is turned, he doesn't see the way Chitoge flinches, but he somehow knows she does. "You know, I've liked Onodera all this time. For a really… long time… I've remembered too. Everything that happened ten years ago… But, despite that, there's someone else I want to be with…"

Suddenly, memories of Chitoge invade his mind. Their first meeting was less than ideal. In fact, they hated each other from the start. Always fighting and calling each other awful names. If somehow had told him back then he'd fall in love with Kirisaki Chitoge, Raku would have laughed. Them, together, now that a thought that was. They weren't really the best thing.

"What an awful meeting I had with that girl… She's rude, and would send me flying in front of everyone in class… And from that point onward, we did nothing but fight. We'd insult each other at every opportunity. And we'd never ever get along. To be honest, I actually hated her at first. But, after I had known her a while…" Now, all the pleasant memories he had with Chitoge start appearing. "I found out that she wasn't someone who loved to pick fights, but that she actually was a very honest person. At first I thought she was someone I couldn't ever come to like, but then I found out she was actually very kind. She's awkward, but she's more straightforward and frank than anyone I know. That's what I learned." He had gotten her wrong at the beginning, but now… "And before I knew it… I realized that I like her."

She's shaking now. His words had actually reached her. "But, at the time, I still liked Onodera. You might think of me as an awful person, but it seems that for a while, I liked two different people. Though I didn't even realize it until other people went out of their way to tell me… But because of that, it looks like I hurt you. Because I was uncertain, and I wasn't able to decide. I'm really sorry. But, I've decided."

"Wh-Why?" Chitoge stutters, no doubt trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Well… I dunno. It's just a feeling… is about all I can say." It's obvious his words, though honest, weren't the right ones to day, for Chitoge started trembling even more after he had said them.

"Just… a feeling… that's not okay, you idiot… because… you… You've liked her this whole time, haven't you? Kosaki-chan… since middle school…" She says between gasps.

"Yeah." He nods, already imagining what comes after this. Chitoge never makes things easy for him, after all.

"What kind of idiot are you? And… it's been ten years! You were able to meet someone like her again and you both like each other! And you…" He can hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah." He nods again. "I think… that it's a lot of fun for me. Being with you. It's fun having arguments with you. It's fun insulting each other. Even if I get mad, or depressed, or cry… I'm sure…" He hasn't had enough of her, and probably never will. "That's… just how much I've come to like you. So… there's nothing that I can do about it…" He smiles at her lovingly. _Please, Chitoge, understand that this isn't over yet._

She sniffs, but still won't cry or give into him. _Stubborn girl_. "Don't you understand? Just how horrible that girl you're talking about is? She'll sulk the moment something bad happens. She'll lash out as soon as she gets angry. She's rude… and loud…" She says all this still without turning towards him.

"Yeah… I know." He sighs. It seems she'll continue to be stubborn for a while.

"She'll run away as soon as it looks like she'll get hurt! You'll always be worried… and she'll cause you so much trouble… and she's a huge pain to deal with!" Chitoge is breaking down. She's having a hard time keeping her voice steady.

"Yeah." Raku has a feeling she will continue listing all her flaws. Too bad there's nothing that can change his mind.

"She can't even do laundry decently… or clean up her room… and… she eats a ton of food!" She exclaims and Raku just laughs. This is getting ridiculous.

"Yeah."

Chitoge bows down. She looks so small, and frail as she says what's bothering her the most. "And she's not the girl you've been searching for… all this time! She's just a 'fake.' Is that okay?"

He smiles widely this time. "Yeah… I want it to be you."

Chitoge finally turns to look at him. As expected, she is crying. However, she has never looked so beautiful to him, as in this moment. She runs towards him, and holds him tight. "Raku! I like you! I love you!"

He stands frozen for a moment, as she continues crying on his shoulder. He reacts, and holds her even more tightly against him, feeling her warmth. "Yeah… Chitoge, it's you. You're the one I like."

* * *

 **A/N:** I used Tsurezure Scans's translation of chapter 227.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Guest:** Don't worry, on Tuesday I'll upload a chapter based on chapter 228. And thank you for the compliment.


	8. I Will Wait For You

**Disclaimer:** Nisekoi belongs to Naoshi Komi. Nothing is mine.

 **Author's Note:** Are you guys ready for the last chapter? I can't wait! I'm so excited! So here's this last retelling of the last chapters before the grand finale. After this one-shot, the following ones will be canon compliant.

Thank you so much for reading this story! I love you all!

* * *

 **I Will Wait For You**

 **Summary:** No matter how much time it takes for Chitoge to come back, Raku will always wait for her.

 **Warning:** Spoilers for chapter 228.

* * *

 _"And I'll kneel down_

 _Wait for now_

 _And I'll kneel down_

 _Know my ground"_

Mumford and Sons "I Will Wait For You"

* * *

Raku sees Chitoge board that plane, and he feels his heart breaking. He doesn't show it, though. He promised her that he would wait, and he'd be damned if he doesn't keep that promise. He waves hello like everyone else. Chitoge's smile is dazzling. He's left breathless for a moment. Yeah, he doesn't have to worry.

"Man, you okay?" Shuu asks him after leaving the airport.

Raku simply smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine." He isn't lying.

* * *

It's September, and they're all back to school. A new semester means a new beginning, but for third years it's so much more. They need to get ready for the next part of their lives, which includes college and, of course, entrance exams. Shuu immediately suggest that they get started on their studying.

"Raku, look what I brought!" Shuu exclaims, motioning Raku to come closer to the window.

"What's this?" He asks once he's in front of his friend.

"It's a workbook to prepare ourselves for our entrance exams, of course!" The boy says with his typical cat-like expression.

Raku hums. "Y'know, it's a good idea to start studying."

"Yep! That's why I asked Onodera-san and Ruri-chan for a study session! You in?"

Raku doesn't need to think twice about it. "Of course. Count me in!"

"Yay!"

Chitoge is following his dreams, so he should follow suit and achieve his own.

* * *

The first study session takes place after school at their local MacDonald's. Ruri is in charge of tutoring Raku, while Shuu tutors Kosaki. Although Raku is focused on what Miyamoto is saying, he can't help but think this is reminiscent of a time not long ago, in which two other girls were part of impromptu study sessions at exactly this place. He remembers fondly how annoyed he was at a certain girl, with blonde hair and a red ribbon. God, he misses her antics, and her pouts, and her laughter…

"Ichijou-kun, are you listening to me?" Miyamoto's voice gets him out of his reverie.

"Hm?" He looks at her worried face, as well as Shuu's and Onodera's. He smiles. "Sorry, Miyamoto, I zoned out. Can you repeat that part?"

The study sessions become a weekly thing.

* * *

"It's time to plan what we're going to do for the cultural festival." Shuu, the class representative, announces one day. "Remember this is our last year, so whatever we do for the festival must be memorable~!" That certainly got the attention of the class. "Now, any ideas?"

One by one, the students raise their hands, suggesting different things. A hunted mansion, a maid café, and a hot dog stall were all suggested, before a guy in the soccer team raised his hand.

"How about we stage a play?"

Suddenly, Raku's mind halts. He thinks about his first year. About how Chitoge had acted weird during the summer, and then she rejected being Juliet when Shuu proposed the idea of staging Romeo and Juliet. Then, faith had it that he'd be Romeo and Onodera Juliet. He couldn't be more ecstatic… except for the fact that things with Chitoge were going down the drain. He remembers how Chitoge had slapped him, and they just stopped talking from then on.

But what he remembers the most is that on the day of the presentation, Onodera sprained her ankle, and the first person he thought could save the day would be Chitoge. He remembers telling her that, although he thought they would make an awful couple, he didn't hate her. Chitoge accepted the part. Then, miraculously, the play was a success, although they had many interruptions and difficulties. The play was the start of a close friendship, and then something more.

 _"I've liked you for a long time now. I first realized it during the cultural festival during our first year."_

Wordlessly, Raku gets up and leaves the room, to the astonishment of his classmates.

Later, Shuu finds him sipping a soda can.

"Hey, what happened back there?" He asks his friend, worry evident in his voice.

Raku shrugs. "A just felt like taking some air."

"Oh."

"So, what are we doing this year for the festival?"

"A café. But man, the girls refused to dress up in maid outfits. Though I did get them to wear cute outfits~!" Shuu exclaims and Raku laughs.

"I'll cook then."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

In the blink of an eye, it was suddenly Christmas. Long ago, he would have spent the day with his friends. But now, and taking into account he wasn't doing better in his exams, he was studying. Thank God Yui-nee accepted to tutor him for the time being.

"And that's how you do it." His sister says with a smile once she finished explaining a particularly difficult calculus problem.

"Thank you, Yui-nee!" He says warmly.

"Now, Raku-chan, let's go over this next problem."

The boy nods and continues studying, until from the corner of his eye he manages to catch the glimpse of something white. He turns around in time to see the first snow of the season. His memories drift him back to his first year, a girl, her estranged mother, and resting his head on the lap of the girl, as snow fell down on them.

"Raku-chan?" Yui-nee calls him.

"Right, sorry."

"The snow is pretty, isn't it?" The older girl says.

"Yeah, it is."

"Maybe we should take a break."

Raku plans on arguing, but the look Yui gives him shuts him up. "Yeah."

He gets up and starts exiting the room. "Where are you going, Raku-chan?"

"To call my mom."

* * *

The New Year comes and goes without any occurrence. Raku goes to visit the shrine with Shuu, Onodera and Miyamoto. The lack of three other girls is as obvious as red over snow, but they don't talk about it. They all pray and wish for different things. Raku asks for good luck on his coming exams, and to be able to get into the university of his choosing. He doesn't tell anyone, but deep down, he also prays for the health of a pretty blonde girl. He wishes she'd come soon.

* * *

"So you and Miyamoto, eh?" Raku says excitedly at his friend.

"Yeah." Shuu scratches his head, feeling bashful. "It's unbelievable."

"Not really." Raku shakes his head. "I saw it coming last year. You guys have a lot of chemistry."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of!" They both laugh merrily. "Hey man, congrats! You deserve being love after everything you've been through."

"Thanks, dude. And yeah, I guess so. I'm so excited! I think it's good that we're going to the same college! I'll be able to see her almost every day!"

Raku nods. "Yeah, that's good, Shuu."

He ignores the pang of jealousy he feels in his chest.

* * *

Upon returning to classes after the break, Raku continues with his hard studying. He's never been a good student, but he feels like he's improving. One day, he goes out from school late after all the studying. Upon walking home, he passes by that wall he had forgotten about. He remembers that day with such clarity as if it had happened yesterday. He was minding his own business, walking to classes, when suddenly a girl hopped off the wall and slammed her knee against his face. She shouted a "sorry" and went her own way, leaving him bleeding on the ground. Never in a million years would he have thought that such an encounter would affect the course of his life.

He smiles at the memory, and walks home.

* * *

The day the results of the college entrance exams are out, Raku is not feeling hopeful. Even if he busted his ass studying, he's not confident he made it. Still, he goes. There are tons of people, and he feels like he has not come even a little bit close to entering. He starts feeling miserable. Until…

What's that?

Oh God, don't tell him?

He made it! Right there it's his name written down. He did it! He got into the university he wanted! He gestures excitedly, and feels warm and fuzzy until he gets home. He reaches for his phone and almost calls _her_ , until he realizes she can't answer. The thought dejects him, but his happiness won't be stopped.

He walks to his father's office.

"Hey dad, I've got something to tell you."

The celebration at his house lasts a week.

* * *

They did it. Somehow, after studying for three years, and going on never ending adventures with three amazing girls, they have graduated! Onodera cries throughout most of the ceremony, while Ruri gently pats her shoulder. Shuu and Raku exchange looks, and whisper between themselves. Once it's over, they celebrate together, because, goddamn, they are going on a new adventure!

Once Raku gets home, he stares at a picture of Chitoge he has on his desk. He smiles fondly.

"I did it, Chitoge. I did it! I'm following my dreams too. Don't worry, when you come back, I'll be here, and you'll see that I have accomplished my dreams. And, my promise still stands, I'll always wait for you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I used Tsurezure Scans's translation of chapter 227.


End file.
